


all裴 红尘缘了（1）

by rosegrose



Category: all裴
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 19:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegrose/pseuds/rosegrose





	all裴 红尘缘了（1）

ooc慎  
可怜的裴裴，可怜的zyl古装48

一座破庙内，一个老和尚放下了木鱼，对裴文德说：“裴施主，若以妖血相救，花施主便可捡回一条性命，”老和尚双手合十，“阿弥陀佛，花施主饮下妖血，毒可解，只是.....”

裴文德皱着眉头，身体前倾，“只是什么？”老和尚叹了一口气，“这妖血和花施主体内的毒素，须与妖血主人欢好，方可调和。”

花无谢，和裴文德一起长大，替裴文德挡下了蛇妖的攻击，被蛇妖咬伤，至今昏迷，花府一片悲伤。

裴文德听完后，微微点头，“我欠无谢一条命。”转身便要走，老和尚双手合十，轻轻说：“裴施主，长路漫漫，红尘缘了，天有知，佛慈悲！不送！”裴文德走出破庙，庙里顿时金光大显，有凤凰悲鸣，哀哀之声不绝于耳。

裴文德潜入花府，花无谢嘴唇乌紫，进气多出气少，裴文德抽出小刀，在手腕上割上一刀，握紧拳头，涓涓的鲜血流了出来，花无谢嘴唇紧闭，裴文德用舌尖撬开他的牙关，将血滴了进去。花无谢苍白的脸色回转，渐渐有了血色，他轻轻呻吟一声，“裴大哥......”下体微微挺立起来。

裴文德面露不忍，他咬咬牙，还是褪下了无谢的亵裤，手握住他的性器，轻轻撸动，无谢好像梦见什么，在摇着头，“裴大哥，你快走！”裴文德眼角红了，无谢是为了救他，才会如此，他脱下外裤和亵裤，撩开飞鱼服的下摆，手指在后穴里草草戳了几下，跨坐在无谢的身上，扶着无谢硬挺的性器，坐了下去。

花无谢闷哼一声，慢慢睁开了双眼，他瞪大了眼睛，“裴大哥！”他最尊敬的裴大哥穿着飞鱼服，散着头发，骑在他的性器上，无谢体内一阵燥热，他可怜兮兮地盯着裴文德，“裴大哥，我好难受。”裴文德的额头上全是汗珠，“呃，无谢，放心，我来就好。”他慢慢地上下移动，后穴传来一阵刺痛，一口一口地吞吃性器。

无谢眼眶红红地看着，裴文德仰着头起起伏伏，他的手钻进飞鱼服里，握住裴大哥精瘦的腰，裴文德瞪了花无谢一眼，完全没有杀伤力，裴文德抿着嘴，红润的嘴唇咬得死死的，眼睛里有泪光。花无谢心疼地说：“裴大哥，我来帮你。”

“你，你别！”裴文德来不及阻止，腰被花无谢狠狠拉下，裴文德颤抖着弯下腰，精瘦的小腹，被性器顶散了形状，顶出一个小包，花无谢用力向上抽插，裴文德摇着头，扶着花无谢的胳膊，大床发出“哐当哐当”的震动，裴文德射了出来，脱力地瘫倒在花无谢的身上。

花无谢坐起来，搂着裴文德的腰，狠狠地撞击他的后穴，裴文德抓着花无谢的单衣，“无谢，快停下！”花无谢甜甜地笑着，“裴大哥，我还没好呢。”说完，握着裴文德的腰，往性器上送，裴文德捂住脸，眼泪沾满了手掌，后穴一阵紧缩，花无谢闷哼一声，射在里面。

裴文德躺在花无谢的床上，飞鱼服的下摆被撩开，沾上了白色的精液，洁白的大腿微微颤抖，涓涓精液从后穴里流了出来。花无谢舔了舔裴文德手臂的伤口，“裴大哥，你好可爱。”裴文德把手臂从无谢口中抽出，“为了救你。”无谢弯起嘴角，“是不是，你心里有我？”

裴文德没说话，花无谢的笑容消失了。

第二天天还没亮，裴文德离开了花府。花府的无谢公子奇迹生还的轶事，传遍大街小巷。传进了齐国公府郡主的耳朵里，齐国公的小公爷，连日高热不退，太医看过，说是中了妖毒了。郡主撑着，没当场昏过去，派人四处求医问药。一个疯和尚来齐国公府大闹一通，大喊着“此情无解！此情无解啊！”

郡主以为是儿子和明兰的私情，把疯和尚拉出去，乱棍打了一顿。传闻是缉妖司救了花府的二公子，郡主立刻派人打点上下，请到了缉妖司的百户大人，裴文德。

裴文德来到齐国公府，看见郡主带着一大群家仆在等候，他挑挑眉，虽然身在丞相府，一直在缉妖司生活的他，一瞬间感觉到压抑。他向郡主行礼，郡主让人扶他起来，“裴公子，烦请看看我们衡儿。”裴文德点点头，跟着她进入齐衡的房间。

齐衡躺在床上，气色红润，面有光泽，呼吸平稳，仿佛在睡觉，裴文德嗅到一丝不同的气息，他拔出佩刀，“郡主娘娘，请出去，有妖！”郡主含着泪跑出去。

只见屋内“嘻嘻索索”似有人低语，时不时传来脚步声，“何方妖孽，快快现形！”裴文德大喊一声，只见一个同齐衡面容一样的人，从齐衡身体里走出来，口里念念有词：“你是心里有我的，你是心里有我的......”只这一句话，反反复复地说，眼睛直直地看着空中，嘴角有笑容，诡异得很。

裴文德掏出罗盘，罗盘没有显示，看这样子，估计是被种了情蛊，也不知道是谁家怎么狠毒，对着一个风度翩翩少年郎，下此毒手！

裴文德伸出手，去拉从齐衡身体里的那个情蛊，他剧烈地扭曲了一下，像喝醉了一样，醉倒到裴文德的怀里，裴文德吓得把他推到地上，他竟然落下几滴泪，眼睛红红地盯着裴文德，好像多情却被无情恼。裴文德满头冷汗，赶紧退出房子，对郡主说：“我实在没有办法，请娘娘另请高明！”

郡主听闻，如此爱面子的女人，流下泪水，“救救我儿！求求大人，救救我儿吧！”裴文德微皱起眉，“容我再想想办法，小公子可有爱慕者？”郡主擦擦眼泪，“这，很多。”裴文德提议，“可否将她们的名字一一写下来，交给我。”

裴文德夜里收到了名单，当一个一个排查时，那个情蛊敲响了裴文德住处的门，裴文德叹了一口气，把他放了进来，裴文德快自暴自弃，把名单扔到情蛊面前，“你看看谁给你下的蛊！”

那情蛊竟然哭了起来，揪住裴文德的单衣，“是你！是你！一直是你！”裴文德扯掉他的手，“和我没有关系……”情蛊从后面抱住他，啃着他的脖子，在他的身上一顿乱摸，裴文德从怀里掏出匕首，刺向情蛊，情蛊也不躲，硬生生扛下这一刀，消失了。

守夜的两个仆人在齐衡房外，听见他彻夜地大哭，叫着裴文德的名字，吓得抱在一起。裴文德突然出现在门口，仆人直接吓得屁滚尿流。裴文德直接推门进去，看见床上齐衡在大哭，脸鼓得像只包子，裴文德上去就是一个耳光，把齐衡打醒。

齐衡脸上顶着一个大红指印，懵懂地看着裴文德，“阁下是？”裴文德冷笑一下，“你无需知晓。”便吻了上去，齐衡脸色绯红，裴文德用真气吸入情蛊，吐在地上，一脚碾碎！齐衡看见情蛊的尸体，“这是？”

裴文德不耐烦地解释：“这是情蛊，你和女子还是远一些比较好。”齐衡皱起眉头，“何人给我下蛊？”裴文德摇摇头，推开门离开了。


End file.
